


A Very Weasley Afternoon

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Humor, M/M, Mild Teasing, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slash, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco is nervous for his first afternoon with the Weasley family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: HP Crack!Fic Fest





	A Very Weasley Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt G7: Draco has been dating (insert Weasley) for over a year publicly and has finally gotten an invite to the family dinner. All the Weasleys love to fish in the lake near the house and Draco was taken along. Never having fished before, Draco starts freaking out after catching a fish. Almost in tears, since he can't remove the hook, he holds the fish in the water while (insert Weasley partner) stands there laughing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Why are you acting all weird?” Ron said, finally unable to take Draco’s behaviour. He had been incredibly jumpy all day, and Draco typically was cool, calm, and collected.

“I’m nervous,” he admitted.

Ron looked at his boyfriend. “Nervous? Why? It’s just my family.”

“Ron, I’ve been waiting forever for your mother to finally invite me to Sunday family dinner.” Draco let out a nervous sigh. “I mean, we’ve been dating for over a year, and she finally invites me over.” 

Ron pulled Draco into his arms. “Relax,” he said softly. “You’re definitely overthinking this.”

Draco looked at Ron worriedly. “What if I make a fool out of myself?” he asked. “Or I somehow insult her? She’ll never let me back there again.”

“Draco-” Ron began, but Draco cut him off, continuing his panic. 

“What if it goes so horribly wrong? What sort of future will we have together if she hates me and I cause a rift between you and your family?” Draco’s eyes were wide with panic.

Ron shut him up by pressing his lips against Draco’s. After a few moments, Draco relaxed into the kiss. “Shhhh,” Ron murmured. “It’s going to be fine,” he assured him. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco offered. “I’ve been waiting for this since we’ve started dating…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“Draco, we’re going for dinner, not some big crazy event. Just follow my lead, okay? Dinner and small talk, you can handle that, can’t you? I mean, you are Draco Freaking Malfoy,” Ron said, giving Draco that look.

Draco couldn’t help but smile. “You’re right,” he said, nodding. With his resolve firmed, he took Ron’s hand and squeezed it. Dinner and small talk - he could definitely handle that.

* * *

To Draco’s utter delight, dinner went smoothly. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been incredibly polite the entire time, and Mrs Weasley had even gone so far as to surprise him with a hug upon arrival. The rest of the Weasley clan was there, and Draco found himself making good conversation with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. 

All in all, he thought the afternoon had been a success.

“Well, Ronnie-kins, since you’re home, why don’t you two come out back with us?” Fred asked, swinging his arm around Hermione. “Draco can keep Hermione company.”

Hermione grumbled something under her breath before elbowing Fred in the ribs. 

“Out back?” Draco asked, looking at Ron carefully.

“There’s a lake,” Ron explained. “We like to go fishing there, sometimes. But we can head home, though, if you want.” 

“No, no, we can go fishing,” Draco said, turning to Fred. “Count us in.”

“Well, you boys head on back, then,” Mrs Weasley said, standing up. Using her wand, she quickly cleaned floated the dirty plates to the sink. 

“Come on, then,” Fred said, pulling Hermione to her feet. “George, we’re going!” he shouted loudly so that his twin would hear him.

Draco followed along with the group, heading towards the small lake behind the Burrow. 

“Have you ever fished before?” Ron asked, taking Draco’s hand and squeezing it.

“No, but it can’t be too hard, right?” Draco asked, looking to Ron for reassurance. 

“Nah, not really,” Ron said with a shrug. “But as Fred said, you can sit with Hermione and watch if you want.”

Draco scowled. “No, I’m fishing like the rest of you.”

Ron smirked. “Of course.” 

The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the lake, Ron quietly showed Draco how the fishing pole worked. Helping Draco to put to his worm on the hook, he then did his pole. 

“So, you cast it, like this,” Ron said, showing Draco how to do it.

It took three failed attempts, but Draco finally got his hook in the lake. 

“There you go, Malfoy!” Hermione cheekily cheered him on. He sent her a glare over his shoulder.

“You okay?” Ron asked, looking at him.

“Ron, I can handle this,” Draco said firmly. “Now, let’s fish.”

“We are fishing,” Ron said with a laugh. “This is it.”

“Oh, so we just stand here and wait?” Draco asked, slightly in disbelief. He looked at the others, who were all spaced out around the lake - their fishing poles cast.

“Not as exciting as you thought, huh?” Ron teased.

“Nope,” Draco admitted.

“You look cute, though,” Ron said, winking at Draco. 

He flushed. “Well, at least there’s that,” he murmured.

* * *

It felt like Draco had been standing there for hours before he finally felt a tug on his line. “I got one!” he cried out, reeling the fish in. To his utter delight, he had caught a fish. “Yes!” he exclaimed in excitement. 

“There ya go!” Ron shouted, grinning with pride.

Draco moved closer, standing on the edge of the lake. His excitement was contagious as he continued to reel. Once Draco got the fish in, he held it up. “What now?” he asked, looking around.

“You take it off!” Fred shouted, watching with a grin on his face. 

“Right,” Draco said, looking at the fish. Looking closely, he saw how the fish was hooked. “So, I just take it off?”

“Yup,” Ron said, watching Draco with a twinkle in his eye. “I can help.”

“No, I can do it,” Draco said, wanting to prove to Ron that he could do it on his own. Staring at the fish, he touched it, cringing as he felt the slimy wetness of the fish. He tried to remove the hook on his own, but Draco frowned, the hook not coming out. He felt like he was hurting the fish, which wasn’t his intention. 

Looking up at Ron, Draco felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. _Get it together,_ he told himself, taking a deep breath. _Crying in front of them isn’t going to get you anywhere._

Laughing, Ron shook his head and came over. “Here, let me help before you hurt the poor thing.”

Draco handed over the fish, watching as Ron deftly removed it from the hook and tossed it into a bucket. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Dinner for tomorrow,” he said, flashing Draco a grin.

“You know what, I’m going to go sit with Hermione,” Draco said after a few moments. 

Ron kissed him. “Off you go then.”

Hermione wore a smug grin when he joined her in the grass. “So?” she asked, looking at him.

“Fishing isn’t my thing,” Draco said with a grumble. Sitting back, he was content to watch Ron fish.

“They appreciate that you tried,” she offered, smiling at him.

Draco warmed at her words. He supposed that his momentary embarrassment was worth it, then. When Ron turned and flashed him a smile, Draco smiled. Leaning back, he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the late afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is part of the ongoing HP Crack!Fic Fest 2020.**
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments for the author here, or on our communities at [LJ](https://hpcrackficfest.livejournal.com/)/[DW](https://hpcrackficfest.dreamwidth.org/)/[Tumblr](https://hpcrackficfest.tumblr.com/).


End file.
